AHOME LA HEREDERA DEL ESTE
by AKARY YAMI
Summary: OK NO PUEDO HACER UNA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTA HISTORIA SIMPLEMENTE NO SE COMO ASI QUE REQUIERO AYUDA URGENTE SI ALGUIEN SABE COMO HACERLO REQUIERO UN BETA Y EL MANUAL PARA SUBIR DOCUMENTOS
1. Chapter 1

LA VEDAD DE AHOME, LADY DEL ESTE

**El Viaje a las Tierras del Este**

Después de varias semanas en busca de Naraku y los fragmentos restantes de la Shikon no Kakera, nuestro grupo favorito se dirige al Edo para tomar un bien merecido descanso y pensar nuevas acciones para continuar con su misión.

Llegando al Edo, Ahome, se dirige al Pozo Devora Huesos para ir a su casa a descansar e ir por algunas cosas que hacen falta como; medicinas, vendas, ramen y alguna que otra cosa básica para ella en el mundo moderno.

Es el principio de la primavera así que decide sorprender a sus amigos con una comida especial al regresar preparada por ella, algo simple, es un poco se sushi, brochetas de queso, arroz frito, solo para empezar el viaje con mejores ánimos ya que últimamente su temperamento no ha sido el mejor de todos solo para ir a su casa uso el rosario más de lo necesario sólo para descargar un poco de su mal humor.

Cuando regresa dos días después, Ahome está muy entusiasmada, y como ya acabo su preparatoria sabe que puede permanecer en el _**Sengoku**_ jidai un poco más sin preocuparse tanto por su escuela y ha dejado su uniforme para usar ropa un poco más cómodo, ahora usa unos pantalones tipo militar a la cadera, unas botas con casquillo y por supuesto una blusa sin mangas.

Finalmente llegando con sus amigos están todos comiendo, haciendo un día de campo, Shippo el pequeño kitsune está muy contento con la comida que trajo su "madre", Miroku trata de agarrar el trasero de Sango, quien por su parte está alerta a los movimientos del monje.

-_Hay espero que le guste la comida-_ piensa Ahome mientras pregunta con su sonrisa -¿Cómo está la comida Inuyasha?-

Mmm… no está mal, pero… ¿No tendrás guardadas algo de esa comida ninja? Ya sabes las sopas extrañas de tu época. Eso es mucho mejor que esto, responde sin mucho cuidado de sus palabras el Hanyou, si él es la razón por la cual Ahome ha trabajado tanto un hermoso ejemplar masculino, claro para cualquier chica que no esté ciega, cabello plateado, lacio cayendo por su cintura, un cuerpo bien formado, ojos dorados como el oro, con un fuego interno que jamás se extingue y sus orejitas caninas le dan el toque necesario de ternura sin parecer infantil, simplemente perfecto a su manera; pero esa boca y ese cerebro no le ayudan mucho y menos ahora que Ahome está un poco molesta por…. Bueno por todo realmente.

-¿Te refieres a las sopas instantáneas? -Pregunta Ahome dulcemente, casi se ven colores pasteles mientras sonríe.

Inuyasha pasando por alto la mirada furtiva de Ahome le responde descuidadamente - Si a esas sopas me refiero ¿tienes?- y voltea a verla con sus ojos de cachorro esperando un regalo, pero cuando ve esa mirada, esa sonrisa que parece amable, que conoce sumamente bien, siente miedo, si el valiente Inu tiene miedo de una simple mortal de mirada inocente.

Ahome forzando su mejor carácter - _es un cretino- piensa -_ ¿Por qué preguntas?- _Una mala respuesta y es Hanyou muerto-_

Inuyasha sintiendo la sangre correr por sus venas y esa valentía mal colocada responde -¿Cómo que por qué pregunto? Necesito alimentarme mujer y esto no es comida son mucho mejores esas sopas…. ¿Queeee?...... ¿Qué dije? Ahome…. ¿Por qué me miras así? Mujer te estoy hablando, (Inuyasha ha olvidado completamente el miedo bien colocado y su cerebro no le está ayudando con su mejor amiga) CONTESTA AHOME-

_Ahora si estás muerto _Inuyasha con la voz más dulce de Ahome que Inuyasha conoce muy bien en ese momento el voltea y responde valientemente aunque por dentro sabe que la ha hecho enojar -¿Qué quieres estúpida? ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste la prime… claro nuestro Hanyou no termina la frase ni su argumento cuando Ahome dice lo único que puede detenerlo

Osuwari!!!

¿Por qué hiciste eso? GRRRR

Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari

-¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar?-. Más enojada que de costumbre. -Me voy a mi casa- mientras piensa en algo que la ha estado molestando por un tiempo casi un mes -_así también le pregunto a mi mamá por qué me siento así.- _

ESO SI QUÉ NO!!!! TU TE QUEDAS, ACABAS DE REGRESAR O ¿REALMENTE ERES TAN TONTA? Inuyasha comienza a gritar debido a su enojo y perdiendo así todo el sentido de preservación del ser o el miedo que es bastante sano para sobrevivir.

**-** ¡yo no soy ni tu mascota, ni tu esclava Inu Baka! Y si yo quiero irme, me VOY!- mientras comienza a perder más el control en su persona y su mirada se vuelve más maliciosa.

**-**Eso sí que no! Nos hemos atrasado mucho por tu culpa niña!, A de más, eres muy lenta no nos vas a hacer perder más tiempo.

**- **En mi época tengo también cosas que hacer, no solo debo hacer lo que TÚ quieres_.- _

-Pues… tú rompiste la perla ¿A caso no lo recuerdas Ahome? Ahora es TÚ obligación reunirla niña tonta- responde Inuyasha sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

**- **Eso ya lo sé Inuyasha y lo he estado haciendo por más de 2 años y voy a hacer lo que YO quiera y en este momento voy a mi casa-

**-¿**Sabes una cosa? No, se nota! Así que ya empieza a rastrear los fragmentos de la perla que tú con Tú estupidez rompiste ¿Qué esperas tonta? ¿A caso es muy difícil de hacer para ti? Solo es que sientas su presencia, no tienes que pelear igual para eso no sirves estúpida.

Cuando esta frase termina pensando que iba a ver a su amiga de más de 2 años llorando se sorprende al escuchar de la dulce Ahome un gruñido profundo como de un Yokai pero que solo Inuyasha pudo distinguir.

-Eres, eres el Hanyou más irritante que he conocido en toda mi vida, ya me canse de discutir adiós Inuyasha, regresaré pronto, y cuando yo quiera- Ahome se retira caminando a paso firme hacia el Pozo dejando al grupo atrás con dos humanos muy preocupados, un Shippo enojado y un Hanyou sorprendido, claro que Inuyasha va tras ella.

**-**_Ese gruñido fue raro ella solo es una humana- _¿Qué fue eso?.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Inuyasha pero quítate de mi camino.-

-No hasta que me expliques que fue eso-.

-Quítate o no respondo Inuyasha GRRRR GRRRRR-

-Ahome solo detente un mome…….-

-Te lo advertí: Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, OOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIII-Y mas te vale que no me sigas Inu Baka

**-**Creo que Ahome ahora si se paso- dice Sango en voz baja a Miroku y Shippo quienes asientan con la cabeza y miedo a la vez.

**-**Tienes razón Sango y creo que esta vez sí lo lastimó, ni siquiera se ha quejado- dice Miroku algo preocupado.

Shippo algo preocupado comenta -Inu tonto ahora si te lo ganaste-

Mientras nuestros el grupo critica los métodos poco ortodoxos de Ahome para castigas a Inuyasha y nuestro Hanyou persigue a Shippo por apoyar la manera poco digna en la que es castigado, Ahome finalmente llega al pozo devora huesos para atravesarlo y encontrarse en la época actual.

-¡Hola todos! Ya llegue- Dice Ahome en la época actual respirando profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Qué bueno que llegas, ahora déjame contarte la historia…- comienza el abuelo Higurashi quien es interrumpido por Souta

-Hola hermana, que bueno que llegas, pero… ¿Por qué llegaste tan pronto?, no es que me moleste pero te fuiste apenas hace unas 2 o 3 horas normalmente no llegas en días.-

**- **A mí también meda gusto verte hermanito – responde Ahome y le desordena el cabello de modo cariñoso.

-Hola hija, que bueno que estas en casa-

-Mamá quiero preguntarte algo y pedirte consejo, podrías…-

-Claro que si hija, pero que te parece si lo hablamos después de la cena- Interrumpe la madre de Ahome.

-Si mamá- respira profundamente y decide hacerle caso a su madre.

La cena transcurre tranquilamente, el abuelo contando las historias que a nadie parece interesarle, Souta jugando con Buyo, el gato y la señora Higurashi atendiendo como de costumbre con una sonrisa y calidez que la tranquiliza a todos.

Cuando finalmente termina la cena que para Ahome parece eterna y todos se dirigen a dormir nuestra protagonista se queda para ayudarle a su madre a arreglar la cocina y lavar algunos trastes olvidando por unos momentos la razón por la cual estaba regresando tan pronto a su casa.

-Hija… ¿algo te preocupa? Te noto pensativa hoy.- Dice la señora Higurashi a su hija mayor recordándole a Ahome la razón por la cual quería verla.

-Bueno la verdad es que si, mamá quería preguntarte, ¿Por qué me siento tan enojada todo el tiempo?-

Temiendo lo que le puede estar pasando a su hija toma un poco de aire- _puede ser cualquier cosa no pienses en lo peor- _piensa y le pide a su hija que continúe -Hija cuéntame un poco mas ¿Como enojada? ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente?-

-Bueno mamá, es que últimamente, me enojo con más facilidad siento una furia muy difícil de controlar y cuando eso pasa me siento un deseo profundo de torturar aquella persona que me haga enfadar y bueno no sé bien cómo explicarlo, a de mas en ese estado creo que mis sentidos se agudizan mucho como percibir mejor los olores pero pues eso puede ser mi imaginación- Comenta Ahome con algo de preocupación a su madre quien ahora si está asustada.

_-Bueno parece que si es lo que pensaba__ bueno solo me queda algo mas por preguntar-_ y procede a hacer su pregunta -¿Aún llevas contigo el medallón?-

Con algo de pena y rastros de tristeza Ahome responde -Este… Lo siento mamá lo perdí en una batalla, ni siquiera Inuyasha lo encontró, lo busque pero no pude ayarlo- quebrando la voz -_Y__ era el único regalo que me dejo mi papá-_

-Bueno hija creo que tendré que contarte que es lo que está sucediendo y espero que sepas que te amo no importa que suceda-

-Mamá me estas preocupando ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Hija me temo que ese medallón sellaba tu sangre, y ahora que no está tendrás que controlar mucho tu carácter hija, es muy importante que lo hagas ya que tu bestia podría tomar control de ti y todos estarán en peligro.- Dice la Sra. Higurashi realmente seria.

**- **Pero mamá ¿Cómo puedo ser un peligro? Ni siquiera se manejar bien mis poderes de miko, y siendo Yokai ¿Cómo puedo tener poderes de miko?... Mamá esto no tiene sentido. – Responde Ahome reflejando en su mirada aun su confusión y frustración a su madre.

-Hija creo que ha llegado el momento de explicarte que es lo que sucedió antes de que Inuyasha fuera sellado en el Árbol Sagrado, así que debo pedirte que para eso vallas también con tu padre quien te lo contara todo, por ahora escucha atentamente una pequeña explicación. Antes de que Inuyasha fuera sellado tu solías ser una Yokai muy poderosa pero tuvimos que sellar tus poderes con el medallón que por desgracia se ha perdido y transformarte a un ser humano, una miko muy poderosa llamada Kiko nos ayudo para poder hacerlo sin tener que acabar contigo y encontrar una solución a la destrucción que estabas causando ya que nosotros te queremos mucho, así quedaste sellada dentro del medallón por varios años, y llegamos a vivir al futuro gracias a la magia que poseo como Yokai.

Habíamos vivido en paz por varios años, pensando cómo arreglar el problema, cuando el sello del medallón se rompió y apareció una bebe humana, con poderes de miko, todos sabíamos que ese bebe era nuestra querida Ahome, pero al no querer que los sucesos del pasado se repitieran, fui con una anciana que estaba en la aldea del Edo, y ella me dijo que deberías conservar el medallón para que tu sangre estuviera sellada y así fue.

Ahora que no tienes el medallón hija, tus poderes de miko irán disminuyendo y serán remplazados por los que tenias como Yokai, tú eres una Inu Yokai de las sombras- La señora Higurashi abrasa a su hija y prosigue con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Hija ahora que sabes que eres antes de que te transformes debes llegar con tu padre lo más pronto posible y…- La Sra. Higurashi no logra terminar debido a la súbita interrupción de Ahome con una voz llena de miedo y falta de credibilidad.

**-**Mamá eso no puede ser, yo soy humana… ¡Lo que dices es una mentira!- Grita Ahome mientras llora pero en el fondo sabe que es verdad.

Así la madre de Ahome la abrasa y trata de consolar mientras sigue ablando -No es una mentira hija. Tu eres la hija del Taiyokai del este Inu no Yami, ahora tienes que partir. Él te aclarara cualquier duda. Vete con cuidado nos veremos pronto sólo debo informarles a tu abuelo y hermano que es lo que sucede y te alcanzaremos lo más pronto posible.

**-**Pero mamá yo… no…-

**-**Hija no hay tiempo tienes que irte y llegar con tu padre de ser posible antes de que tu sangre rebele tu identidad, por favor no le comentes a nadie y no te vayas a olvidar de los que te queremos, pero de preferencia no digas lo que sabes. Podrías tener problemas.-

**-**Está bien mamá así lo hare no te preocupes- Ahome responde con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas forzadas – te veré pronto mamá-

-Confió en ti-

Así Ahome partió con camino a su verdadero hogar en el Sengoku, con una mochila repleta de cosas y probablemente la última pensando como poder explicarle a sus amigos que tendría que dejarlos por un tiempo


	2. Chapter 2

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

-Está bien mamá así lo hare no te preocupes- Ahome responde con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas forzadas – te veré pronto mamá-

-Confió en ti-

Así Ahome partió con camino a su verdadero hogar en el Sengoku, con una mochila repleta de cosas y probablemente la última pensando como poder explicarle a sus amigos que tendría que dejarlos por un tiempo

_**Ahora…**_

En tanto que en el Edo una discusión ya bastante habitual se lleva a cabo.

Inuyasha se encuentra gritando a los cuatro vientos sus tonterías, -¡FHE! Maldito no enano no te metas…. Y antes de poder golpear a Shippo entra Miroku a la cabaña para molestar un poco a Inuyasha así que tomando aire y poniendo cara de inocente Miroku comienza con su asalto psicológico al Hanyou -¿Qué es lo que sucede Inuyasha? – y como respuesta recibe un clásico ¡FHE! Con el cual el peli plateado sale de la cabaña para pensar un poco lo que ha sucedido recientemente.

-Ese sonido que hizo Ahome es de Yokai, estoy casi seguro, pero ella es un ser humano ¿Sera que imagino cosas?, a veces ella da más miedo que Sesshomaru siendo Feliz- piensa Inuyasha mientras corre para dirigirse al pozo y esperar por su enojada amiga que aprecia como una hermana aunque no puede decírselo.

Tiempo después Shippo decide que es momento de seguir atormentando a Inuyasha, ya que en su mente Ahome nunca puede estar equivocada ella es su madre después de todo, bueno adoptiva, pero sin ella, el estaría solo de nuevo e Inuyasha no ayuda para que ella este en esa era así que decide ir a molestarlo para que sepa cómo se siente y lo alcanza junto al pozo devora huesos y reclamando comienza otra discusión entre el zorro y el perro – yo todavía creo que tienes que pedirle disculpas perro tonto - ¡PUM! – déjame de molestar enano ella se fue por que quiso –

Con ojos acusadores – te voy a acusar con Ahome cuando regrese Inuyasha vas a ver –

-Inuyasha creo que debes pedirle disculpas a Ahome- entra Sango con su Hiraikotsu a amenazando a Inuyasha, con la mirada.

-¿Pero por qué YO? – Le da la espalda a Sango –No hice nada malo para que se fuera-

- Por que la trataste como un objeto, no sabemos que le está pasando y tú siempre la haces enojar- responde Sango ya con una vena resaltando en la frente amenazando con perder el poco control que le queda.

-Yo solo decía la verdad- Miroku llega al claro y decide participar en la discusión -Tal vez pero ella sigue teniendo corazón bestia y sigue siendo mujer, tienes que tratarla mejor como a una dama- y comienza a hacer la demostración corriendo su mano por el trasero de Sango haciendo que ella pierda lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia grita - ¡HENTAI!- mientras lo golpea repetidamente con su _**Hiraikotsu**_.

-monje un día de estos te va a matar Sango, yo mejor controlaba esa mano- regaña Inuyasha

En tanto que Inuyasha y el grupo siguen su discusión, Ahome llega para sorpresa de todos y sin dejarle más remedio que explicarles lo que está a punto de suceder, porque no va a poder seguir ayudándolos y las razones por las cuales espera que no la sigan. Así que se dirigió a la casa de la anciana Kaede para comenzar a explicar lo que creía correcto.

Solo se podía ver su preocupación en los ojos y una sonrisa tímida mientras se caminaba para encontrar a sus amigos con algunas dudas pero convencida de que hacia lo correcto.

-¡hola a todos!- tímidamente Ahome saluda a sus compañeros esperando tener el valor de decirles la mayor parte evitando algunas que ella misma no entiende y no piensa explicar hasta que ella misma no tenga las respuestas.

-HOLAAAA! Qué bueno que regresaste tan pronto Ahome este perro es un grosero con migo- Shippo observa a Ahome con cara de cachorro en venta, casi a punto de llorar, para posteriormente ser abrasado por su madre adoptiva quien comienza a tranquilizarlo y espera no la siga por esta vez.

Después de unos momentos Inuyasha entra a la cabaña de Kaede refunfuñando y comenzando a molestar a Ahome, -¿Qué olvidaste niña?- a lo que Ahome responde - Decirte solo una cosita que se extrañas cada vez que me voy-

Inuyasha cae en el anzuelo con cara de niño que va a recibir un dulce responde animadamente -¿A si qué es?-

- Osuwari- PUM Inuyasha cae al suelo estrepitosamente – ¿Qué te hace pensar que extrañaba esa palabra Ahome?- pregunta Inuyasha desde su posición en el suelo –que acabo de llegar y ya estas molestándome.- responde Ahome cruzando los brazos y volteando al lado contrario.

-Ahome que bueno que regresaste solo tú puedes controlar a estos hombres- dice feliz Sango llegando a lado de su amiga, mientras Ahome no deja de pensar - voy a extrañar mucho a mis amigos pero tengo que hacerlo-

Cuando finalmente todos están reunidos Ahome comienza a hablar con un tono algo serio -Amigos tengo que decirles algo, que espero puedan entender- en ese momento Kaede entra en su cabaña diciendo -Ahome creo que deberían primero descansar mañana habrá tiempo para explicar todo.- Inuyasha solo hace se retira a dormir bajo el árbol sagrado sin tratar siquiera de escuchar lo que su amiga debe decir por lo que todos se retiran para descansar.

Así la noche paso tranquilamente con Miroku intentando propasarse con Sango y ella poniendo en su lugar a este monje libidinoso, Shippo dibujando con los colores que le llevo Ahome de su época y Ahome intentando disfrutar de cada momento que podía estar con sus amigos; Inuyasha permaneció en el árbol meditando las cosas que le había dicho a Ahome ese día y pensando que a la mañana siguiente se dirigirían de nuevo a la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla, mientras su amiga solo quería parar un poco más de tiempo con el pero no podía decirle nada aun o nunca la dejaría ir.

Así la mañana llego, demasiado pronto para el gusto de Ahome pero tendría que enfrentarlos y decirles lo que ahora sabía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Entendimiento**

En el capitulo anterior:

Así la noche paso tranquilamente con Miroku intentando propasarse con Sango y ella poniendo en su lugar a este monje libidinoso, Shippo dibujando con los colores que le llevo Ahome de su época y Ahome intentando disfrutar de cada momento que podía estar con sus amigos; Inuyasha permaneció en el árbol meditando las cosas que le había dicho a Ahome ese día y pensando que a la mañana siguiente se dirigirían de nuevo a la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla, mientras su amiga solo quería parar un poco más de tiempo con el pero no podía decirle nada aun o nunca la dejaría ir.

Así la mañana llego, demasiado pronto para el gusto de Ahome pero tendría que enfrentarlos y decirles lo que ahora sabía.

Ahora…

Ahome, abrió los ojos, el sol no reflejaba sus rayos como cada mañana, más bien permanecía oculto, tal vez en augurio a lo que pasaría en este nuevo día o el reto que ahora se refleja en el corazón de esa chica de ojos azules casi grises, los pájaros ya empiezan a cantar pero no es tan sonoro como cada mañana en esta época de la historia y fechas del año, sin embargo ella comienza la mañana con su hermosa sonrisa al realizar que aun está viendo a sus amigos y con una felicidad ficticia pronuncia las palabras que llaman la atención de los compañeros de viaje que la han acompañado por casi 5 años - Buenos días- comenta pero no sabe a quién está dirigiendo el saludo si al día mismo o a sus amigos.

- Buenos días amiga, ahora si explícanos ¿Que es lo que tienes que decirnos, que es tan importante? Pregunta Sango, con un miedo punzante de que su hermana no estará más con ellos en esta aventura, sin saber que extrañamente esta en lo cierto.

- En cuanto todos estén aquí se los diré sango, por cierto ¿Dónde están?- pregunta Ahome despreocupadamente. Intentando disfrazar su preocupación Sango responde como algo sin importancia -Solo están ayudando a la anciana Kaede a sus labores, pero todos vamos a estar reunidos para desayunar, ¿quieres tomar un baño?-

Así paso la mayor parte de la mañana, las amigas platicando de todo y nada, riendo y tratando de lograr que su tiempo juntas fuera disfrutado al máximo, cuando finalmente todos estuvieron reunidos y algunos Osuwari después comenzó Ahome a explicar la razón de su partida lo mejor posible.

Con un tono de seriedad no característico en ella Ahome habla para llamar su atención –Chicos, creo que tengo que decirles algo, y espero que lo entiendan- Ahome hace una pausa dramática cuando Inuyasha como siempre, preocupado por las ocurrencias del día anterior y la tención que se genera en el ambiente, abre la boca interrumpiendo a todo -Bueno… ¿Ya nos vas a explicar o qué? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- es su brillante comentario.

Miroku utilizando sus encantos de inocencia y claro colocando un pie en la cabeza del hanyou regaña de manera infantil a Inuyasha -No tienes por qué ser tan grosero Inuyasha, ten un poco de respeto por la Srta. Ahome, seguramente es algo importante-

- ¡FHE! Me da igual- volteando a una esquina y haciendo rabietas el hanyou respira tratando de tranquilizarse.

Carraspeando un poco para llamar la atención teniendo por supuesto el resultado deseado Ahome continua - Bueno como les decía ayer tengo una noticia muy importante-toma aire y continua -Me temo que me ha surgido un contratiempo y no podré seguir buscando la perla con ustedes.- dice lo más rápido que puede para tratar de evitar preguntas al respecto que sabe no puede evitar, pero como todos pensamos se vale soñar ¿No?

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar de sus amigos que en esos momentos abrieron mas los ojos, a excepción de Inuyasha que, aunque se encontraba igualmente sorprendido, conservaba su aire orgullosos por sobre todas las cosas.

Mirando fijamente a Ahome por primera vez en el día Inuyasha intenta la fuerza y la culpa de Ahome para que ella no los deje comentando -No puedes dejarnos-. Dice.

Con una mirada tierna Ahome observa a Inuyasha y con el remordimiento de dejarlo, le responde, con la voz entrecortada por ese nudo en la garganta que ya se esta formando -Me temo que si, Inuyasha y debo hacerlo, es de suma importancia, tengo que dirigirme al este, hoy mismo sólo un poco más tarde, he traído unas cuantas medicinas para ustedes y otras cosas que puedan hacerles falta, en la canastilla de mi bicicleta colocare algunas cosas para mí. No se preocupen por, se que estaré bien y por favor….-, mientras Ahome sigue casi llorando es interrumpida por su amiga Sango -No te dejare ir sola, ese es uno de los territorios más peligrosos de Japón y eres como mi hermana voy a acompañarte o no te dejare ir.-

Sintiendo el cariño por su amiga y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro por el mismo hecho responde -No te preocupes Sango, se que estaré bien, puedo defenderme, he aprendido mucho gracias a ustedes, sé que no me pasara nada; es muy importante que valla sola Sango y a de mas ustedes tienen cosas que hacer, no puedo desviarlos.-

Miroku finalmente siendo un poco más serio que de costumbre y tomando en cuenta la importancia de las cosas que se han dicho comenta -Me temo señorita que tendrá que permitirnos acompañarla; sin usted no podemos realmente hacer mucho para encontrar a Naraku o la perla- a lo que Ahome responde sinceramente y con un aire de determinación que la caracteriza -Lo siento amigos pero es muy importante que lo haga sola, por favor, traten de estar un tiempo sin mi prometo que los volveré a ver pero mientras ese momento llega por favor, hagan todo lo posible por estar a salvo.-

Terminando su respuesta, Ahome sale corriendo de la cabaña, dirigiéndose al Árbol Sagrado Goshinboku, en el cual se detiene para comenzar a liberar su corazón de la carga emocional, sollozando, en una de las raíces del gran árbol Inuyasha se aproxima a ella detectando el olor a sal en el aire que comprueba que ella esta triste, así que se aproxima a ella despacio de una manera más delicada que de costumbre para consolarla y a la vez pedir más explicaciones ya que aunque no la ame como ella quiere, sabe que ella es su manada, su casa, su familia. Con una mano limpia la mejilla de Ahome -Ahome… ¿Por qué no nos dejas acompañarte?, sabes que solo queremos estar con tigo-, le dice a la chica tratando de no sonar tan brusco y demostrando su preocupación por ella.

-Por qué no puedo Inuyasha; es algo que tengo que hacer por mi misma- lo mira a los ojos mientras lagrimas siguen cayendo por su rostro.

Con un tono un poco más serio y demandante pero sin sonar rudo -Entonces explícame; porque, si no, no te dejare ir, solo quiero protegerte Ahome, como lo prometí, y como tu amigo-

- es que no puedo Inuyasha, no sé si debería contarlo-

-Ni hablar no iras sola si no me explicas eso es definitivo- replica Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y sentándose junto a ella esperando la explicación, que, sabia Ahome le daría dada la presión necesaria.

Sabiendo que es inútil tratar de ocultárselo a él, Ahome decide explicarle lo poco que sabe a su mejor amigo y pensando en la mejor manera de decírselo de manera que lo entienda y no lo hiera saberlo Ahome procede su plática con el Hanyou que la hace salir de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

- Estoy esperando una respuesta o es acaso… ¿Ya no nos quieres?- dice el hanyou algo herido por su silencio.

- No es eso Inu, te lo voy a contar todo pero es muy importante que no le digas a nadie más, no quiero que se preocupen a de mas no sé todos los detalles- dice ella seriamente.

Algo ofendido -Confía en mi Ahome, jamás faltaría a mi palabra-

Ahome piensa -Es verdad el jamás traicionaría mi confianza- y sale de sus pensamientos abruptamente con el comentario impaciente de su mejor amigo Y bien ¿Qué es eso tan importante?-

-Inuyasha no se cómo empezar… Creo que igual lo sabrás algún día así que aquí va- Toma aire –Soy la princesa Yokai del Este, me estoy transformando y no quiero que le pase nada malo a ti o a los de mas.-

Sorprendido -¿Qué es lo que dices?... ¿Qué tu qué?- casi gritando.

-Lo que escuchaste Inu y me dirijo a ver a mi padre para pedirle que me explique lo que esta sucediéndome- dice un poco más tranquila Ahome.

Respirando profundamente y aceptando que es una excelente escusa para ir al norte Inuyasha responde -Esta bien Ahome lo entiendo, tienes razón es importante, sólo ten mucho cuidado, y regresa pronto, tu sabes que necesitamos encontrar los fragmentos de la perla rápido. – Mientras en su mente algo completamente diferente es lo que el semi-Yokai piensa -igual te voy a proteger, no dejare que te pase nada malo-

Un poco molesta Ahome le responde -No te preocupes Inuyasha regresare lo más pronto posible, igual gracias por entender, ahora vamos a comer y disfrutemos este tiempo juntos.-

La chica de 20 años ahora se despido de todos sus compañeros, con una sonrisa en el rostro; cuando finalmente dio media vuelta, determinada a enfrentar su futuro, derramo una lagrima; solitaria, casi imperceptible, mientras se alejaba de esas personas a las cuales ya apreciaba tanto como una familia.

Sentía un poco de angustia y se sentía un poco sola, ella sabe que la quieren, tan solo no entenderían lo que sucede, solo llevaba su bicicleta algo de comida y como armas su arco y unas cuantas flechas dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia el norte del antiguo Japón, dejando atrás todo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por el revew tratare de hacer un update lo antes posible.

por favor espero tener mas revews, y espero que me ayuden algunos a mejorar gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

La chica de 20 años ahora se despido de todos sus compañeros, con una sonrisa en el rostro; cuando finalmente dio media vuelta, determinada a enfrentar su futuro, derramo una lagrima; solitaria, casi imperceptible, mientras se alejaba de esas personas a las cuales ya apreciaba tanto como una familia.

Sentía un poco de angustia y se sentía un poco sola, ella sabe que la quieren, tan solo no entenderían lo que sucede, solo llevaba su bicicleta algo de comida y como armas su arco y unas cuantas flechas dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia el Este del antiguo Japón, dejando atrás todo.

**Aparece Sesshomaru**

Poco después de la inesperada partida de Ahome, Inuyasha impacientemente dice – Y ¿Qué estamos esperando?- Miroku en su usual actuación de sabiduría mas allá de lo evidente y un poco de sarcasmo responde – ¿Cómo sugieres que continuemos la búsqueda?, sin la señorita Ahome no podemos localizar los fragmentos y…-

Shippo con unos ojitos de perro regañado y tratando de controlarse interrumpe al moje –Es cierto snif… snif… sin Ahome, no hay manera de encontrar los fragmentos, quiero que regrese Ahome ¡¡¡Waaa… Waaaa!!!! –

Después de este despliegue de lagrimas, el kitsune es cayado violéntame con un golpe en la cabeza (cortesía de Inuyasha, por supuesto) mientras se escucha el ronco gruñido y las palabras del impaciente hanyo –Si no quieren no tienen que venir-.

-Espera Inuyasha, yo voy con tigo- se escucha a Sango decir desde el fondo de la choza.

- Si va Sango, yo también voy- comenta el monje mientras toca el trasero de Sango, quien reacciona gritando – HENTAII!!!!!!- mientras lo golpea en la cabeza con su hiraikotsu, dejándolo inconsciente.

Tomando aire y tranquilizándose se oye la tímida voz de Shippo –Este… como sin MI no harían nada, mejor yo también voy, a de mas, si no voy… ¿Quién cuida al monje?-.

-¿Y qué esperan nos vamos o qué?- se escucha a Inuyasha algo aturdido y molesto, por la tardanza del grupo.

-Disculpa Inuyasha pero ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta sango un poco insegura.

-¡DAAA obvio! Vamos al este, a seguir a Ahome- dice Inuyasha pensando que era lo más lógico del mundo.

Con nuevas energías, el grupo sale corriendo de la choza pisoteando a Inuyasha en su salida, a quien solo se oye gritar –OUCH CUIDADO- a lo que los de mas gritan –Date prisa Inuyasha- quien responde gritando – ¡Espérenme!!!!!-

Una semana después Ahome seguía lo que creía era el camino correcto (si se perdió de nuevo), debido a su transformación, ella ya casi no requería dormir así que sus compañeros la habían perdido de vista hace unos días debido a que ellos si requerían en descanso.

Este día; en especial, todo parecía tranquilo con un ambiente que relajaba mucho a nuestra joven miko.

Después de unas cuantas horas de caminar, Ahome decidió tomar un descanso, de su enorme mochila amarilla en la cual cabe al parecer todo, saco un poco de sopa instantánea, una estufa para campamentos, un encendedor y una botella con agua, finalmente decidida a tomar su almuerzo, y antes de poner todo a funcionar para su merienda, escucha cerca de su lugar de descanso, el movimiento de unos arbustos, siendo la persona curiosa que la caracteriza se dirige a investigar dejando por unos momentos su campamento con todas sus cosas.

Cuando finalmente llego al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, lo que encontró fue un dragón, un poco pequeño y herido, trato te tomarlo para ayudarlo, pero el animal estaba aun muy nervioso, así que sin pensarlo ataco a Ahome quien esquiva la boca del mismo, esta vez con un poco mas de cuidado trata de tranquilizarlo para ver los daños en el pequeño y cuando estaba por tocarlo, es lanzada violentamente contra los arboles junto con el dragón que pierde la conciencia, cuando la joven abre los ojos después de unos segundos lo que ve es un Oni rojo con un arma en su mano derecha, al cual poco después se le unieron otros cinco un poco más pequeños que el primero.

El oni mas grande toma el arma trata de atacar nuevamente pero es despachado muy rápidamente por Ahome quien lo purifica con algo del poder que le resta, los otros cinco la rodean rápidamente proclamando la venganza que cobraran por la muerte de su líder, Ahome se queda inmóvil unos segundos tratando de evaluar la situación, lo que le da tiempo suficiente a sus atacantes de lastimarla con sus garras y mazos, haciendo que ella pierda finalmente el control sobre sus emociones, lo que genera que su transformación se acelere un poco mas creando garras en sus manos en el lugar de las uñas que poseía haciéndola más letal.

Con una velocidad que nadie pensó que la joven poseyera ataca a los oni sin darles tiempo a reaccionar acabando uno a uno con ellos, al primero lo ataca con su brazo derecho atravesándolo y extrayendo el corazón del mismo que aplasta con sus nuevas garras, al segundo le corta la cabeza pasando su mano en su cuello haciendo un corte horizontal, al tercero lo corta desde el hombro hasta la cintura, al cuarto lo parte en dos y al quinto quien intentaba escapar de su inevitable destino lo toma de los hombros purificándolo en el instante que decidió huir.

Habiendo acabado con la amenaza Ahome voltea para ver al dragón una vez más, el cual se muestra mucho mas amistoso con ella, quien toma esta oportunidad para llevarlo a su campamento de donde tomaría sus cosas para ir a algún lugar con aguas termales o un rio para después curar a la creatura que ahora formaría parte en su viaje.

Cuando se encontraba curando al dragón, pudo finalmente ver que era de un color negro y sus escamas reflejaban el sol haciéndolo ver como metálico con reflejos plateados, los ojos del mismo eran de un color azul intenso examinando todo a su alrededor, Ahome pudo observar también que era un bebe que tendría unos cuantos días fuera del cascaron, haciendo que los instintos maternales de Ahome surgieran, finalmente terminando de atender a su nuevo compañero de viaje, Ahome se limpio los restos de oni que tenía en el cabello y cuerpo, tomo un cambio de ropa que eran unos pantalones baggies negros, una ombliguera, unas botas de casquillo negras y finalmente amarro su larga cabellera negra en una cola de caballo dejando unos mechones de pelo al frente de su rostro que solo acentuaban las características de su rostro.

Ella siguió su camino ese día sin más enfrentamientos con creaturas y cuando llego la noche decidió tomar un descanso, la batalla la había dejado algo cansada y francamente la cría de dragón no parecía tener más energía, así que de su mochila saco una lata de atún, otra lata de verduras un poco de mayonesa y preparo un sándwich de atún para ella y otro para el pequeño que ahora la acompañaba.

Dos días después del enfrentamiento el dragón aun un poco tímido con Ahome cuando escucho el sonido de un objeto siendo lanzado en el aire a una gran velocidad y sin poder reaccionar al ataque una flecha perforo el hombro de Ahome por la espalda atravesando completamente su frágil piel, exponiendo la punta de la misma sobre su clavícula.

Escuchando una risa siniestra que helaba los corazones de aquellos que habían sufrido por sus tormentos Naraku hace su aparición, frente Ahome quien descubre que a sus espaldas se encuentra Kikyo.

Algo sobresaltada nuestra heroína solo piensa en una cosa, como defenderse, sabe que ahora se encuentra sola, no cuenta con la ayuda de sus amigos para que la vengan a rescatar, tampoco cuenta con su arco y flechas se deshizo de él hace unos días ya que no contaba con mas flechas y sus poderes espirituales estaban disminuyendo.

Mientras ella pensaba en su situación Kikyo comenzó con el ataque mental a lo que ella creía era su reencarnación, - Veo que ya no eres una niñita llorona- dice con veneno en su voz.

--Y veo que no tu honor no existe Kikyo, pensé que siendo TU por lo menos tendrías algo más de dignidad que intentar atacarme por la espalda-, responde Ahome con un leve tono de molestia en su voz, haciendo que Kikyo finalmente cierre la boca.

-Valla, pensé que esta vez estarías mas asustada, mira que ahora Inuyasha no vendrá a salvarte como las veces anteriores- dice Naraku con un poco de burla en su vos.

-No, necesito de la ayuda de nadie para defenderme de basuras como tú!!!-

-Eso ya lo veremos, finalmente todos sabemos lo inútil que eres para defenderte, no sé como as sobrevivido siendo tan ingenua, a de mas hay que devolverle su alma a Kikyo, finalmente ella es más fuerte y esta mejor entrenada que tu mi preciosa presa, lo que la hace la mejor candidata para cualquier cosa- dice Naraku burlándose de la joven frente a él.

-NARAKU GRRRR!!!! GRRR!!!! Te lo advierto insecto, no trates de jugar con migo-

-¿Jugar? O no, primero quiero ver el sufrimiento en tu rostro después de hacerte mía, ¿Cómo se verá tu cuerpo bajo el mío, después de que rompa cada uno de tus delicados huesos? ¿MMM?-

-ni lo pienses- Ahome cansada de hablar con él, piensa una manera de desasirse de el por el momento.

Lord Sesshomaru, se encuentra caminando con Rin y Jaken, el estaba en la misión de exterminar a Naraku de una vez por todas, mientras pensaba otra vez las razones por las cuales quería acabar con él, escucha gracias a su magnífica audición como demonio que a un kilometro de donde se encuentra, se está desarrollando una batalla, primero pasa por alto esta información pero cuando escucha las palabras de una mujer diciendo -NARAKU GRRRR!!!! GRRR!!!! Te lo advierto insecto, no trates de jugar con migo- y siendo un ser curioso por naturaleza decide ir a investigar de que se trata, diciendo con una vos firme y comandante –Jaken, cuida a Rin- y con esas simples palabras parte hacia la batalla

Cuando llega al campo de batalla, lo que ve lo deja perplejo, aun cuando no se muestra en su rostro, frente a él se encuentra una mujer que reconoce rápidamente pensando –_Pero si es la humana que acompaña siempre al estúpido de Inuyasha, pero ¿Donde se encontrará ese hanyo? Esto es extraño, voy a observar un poco más, espero no manchar mi armadura otra vez y ¿Qué querrá Naraku con alguien tan insignificante como esa humana? grr…- _

Después de unos minutos observando la batalla Sesshomaru comienza a construir un nuevo respeto por la humana que está luchando, aun con su brazo claramente inservible gracias a una flecha que nota fue un ataque por la espalda, ve como ella esquiva varios de los ataques que lanzan contra ella, cuando finalmente Ahome se encuentra a unos dos metros de Naraku, se ve como una luz rosada con algo de azul envuelve la mano de la joven que corre hacia el malévolo ser, lanzando una piedra cargada de la misma energía al mismo tiempo que esto sucede Kikyo suelta una de las flechas dirigiéndola a la joven "miko" quien en un movimiento rápido y calculado esquiva la flecha que atraviesa a Naraku quien estaba inmovilizado por el ataque anterior.

Viendo que se trataba de una marioneta mas, Ahome voltea rápidamente para enfrentarse con el antiguo amor de su mejor amigo –_No puedo matar a Kikyo, Inuyasha jamás me lo perdonaría, pero tengo que hacer algo o ella acabara con migo-_

Aplaudiéndose mentalmente por su estupidez, Ahome se lanza a Kikyo golpeándola lo más fuerte posible en el área del abdomen, para después correr con el dragón y su maleta a otra zona del bosque, ocultando su aura y su olor lo mejor posible con lo que resta de sus poderes como miko.

Sesshomaru, descubriendo las intensiones de la joven la sigue sin que esta se dé cuenta, para ver como unas cuantas horas después se desploma sin aviso, perdiendo la conciencia, el Lord pensando que su medio hermaneo estaría cerca, decide esperar, ya que no desea que una joven por la cual acaba de adquirir respeto perezca en este bosque sin poder averiguar mas acerca de ella y así, vigila por varias horas hasta que toma la decisión de llevarla consigo a su campamento para cuidarla y averiguar más acerca de esta extraña joven.

Hola:

Primero que nada quiero darles una GRAN disculpa por mi tardanza, gracias a varios problemas en el trabajo no había podido terminar este capítulo.

Karina Natsumi

Priscila Cullen 1410

TyraelMika

XtinaOdss

Gracias por los reviews y de verdad perdón por actualizar tan lento, tratare de hacerlo más rápido.


	5. Chapter 5

**El viaje con Sesshomaru **

Con Ahome

Ahome despertó esa misma noche, su cabeza sumaba un poco probablemente por la falta de energía, la herida causada por Kikyo ya casi había sanado por completo, a su lado se encontraba el pequeño dragón al cual aun no había nombrado, pensando un poco en todo este viaje a penas habían pasado unas 2 semanas desde su comienzo pero aun no había encontrado el palacio de su padre, sin mencionar su pequeño encuentro con Naraku.

Los compañeros de Ahome no sabían nada de ella ni en esta época ni en el siglo XXI y sintió por primera vez en todo su viaje una sensación de vacío, algo que la hacía sentir también deprimida pero no podía llorar.

Estas dos semanas nuestra heroína no había pensado solo en el viaje, y menos con tanto tiempo libre, en este tiempo comenzó a ver que había en su relación con Inuyasha, que era lo que necesitaba de él y cuál era el efecto que el tenia en ella no solo por su ausencia o cuando la ayudaba más bien todo el concepto de su ausencia en este tiempo, y algo que encontró es que lo que ella sentía por el solo era una fijación de estudiante viéndolo desde este nuevo punto de vista, el seria como su hermano mayor, gracias a las peleas y otras cosas que él hacía por él era claro que su relación era mas de hermano y hermana que una de amantes.

De pronto dándole vuelta a sus pensamientos también pensó un poco en su situación, ella estaba sola con un pequeño dragón en medio de la nada y sola, donde esa soledad simplemente la hacía sentir vacía por dentro y en unas cuantas horas tendría que continuar su nueva aventura, con la única compañía de una cría de un enorme reptil supuestamente extinto.

Con Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru estaba intrigado por esta chica, no solo era la compañera leal de su medio hermano, pero eso llevaba a una muy larga serie de preguntas en las cuales no quería tener nada que ver, lo más interesante es que esa creatura extraña a su criterio se había ganado algo de su respeto, aun siendo una mujer y más impresionante aun HUMANA, una especie claramente inferior a él, pero esta "chica" logro enfrentarse no solo a 5 Onís si no también esa misma tarde se había enfrentado a Naraku, aun siendo marionetas eran bastante poderosas para manejarlos uno solo aun él tenía que cuidarse de los tentáculos de esas cosas, y para agregar a la precio estaba esa sacerdotisa loca exageradamente parecida a ella si uno no estudiaba bien a esta.

Aun faltaban unas cuantas horas para la mañana pero, el tendría que llevarla con él y entender un poco mas de ella, por ejemplo su nombre y también podría averiguar qué es lo que estaba haciendo sola en esta zona de Japón, pero aun faltaban unas buenas 2 horas para el amanecer y por su puesto tendría que preguntar cuando ella despertara y llevarla a su castillo claro que era para saber más de ella y aprovechar su compañía para que cuidara de Rin por un tiempo, o por lo menos es lo que él hizo como escusa para sus razones de tenerla cerca-

Escenas normales

El amanecer llego y con el finalmente el encuentro de nuestras dos personas favoritas, Sesshomaru y Ahome, ella estaba regresando de unos manantiales cuando antes de llegar al campamento fue bloqueada por la imponente figura de Sesshomaru, viéndolo a esa distancia pudo realmente apreciar su perfección y belleza.

El llevaba el cabello blanco, no como el de Inuyasha, el de Sesshomaru era más brillante, parecía del color de la luna llena, sus ojos aunque eran dorados muy parecidos a los del medio-demonio los de este ser reflejaban mas la luz pero también eran mucho más fríos, como si fueran hechos de hielo, en su rostro mostraba orgullosamente las marcas de nacimiento que lo hacían un Tai Yokai, dos franjas purpuras en sus mejillas acentuado perfectamente sus ojos y colocada justo en medio de su frente como una intrusa, estaba la luna creciente, pasada por generaciones gracias a su madre.

Sesshomaru era un Yokai bastante alto, sobre todo comparado con zorros y gatos, y por supuesto con Ahome quien aun no comprendía como un ser tan bello podía ser tan frio.

Sesshomaru tampoco había puesto mucha atención a la joven por su puesto, ella era delgada, parecía frágil con esa piel blanca y suave, los ojos de la chica eran de un color azul casi gris que parecía cambiar con cada emoción haciendo una danza de colores, el cabello de ella era tan negro como el de las noches sin luna pero con el sol parecía reflejar estrellas azules, era bastante alta para ser mujer y bastante bien formada si el mismo lo pensaba, finalmente era hombre, desprecio por humanos puede que tenga pero también cuenta con ojos y olfato, con lo que alcanzo a percibir que ella despedía uno aroma a lunas de primavera, algo difícil de explicar pero cuando tienes un olfato como el de un Inu Tai Yokai, hay aromas que uno no puede describir solo percibir y el de esta niña era uno de esos aromas pero muy placentero.

Continuaron observándose hasta que Rin finalmente los distrajo gritando –Buenos días Lord Sesshomaru, buenos días señorita……mmmm…..-

-está bien, no he dicho mi nombre yo soy Ahome y ¿tú?-

-Rin es Rin señorita Ahome-

- bueno Rin, ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar un baño con migo?

- si si si- dijo Rin sumamente emocionada por la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con la Señorita que los estaba visitando.

Ahome se dirigió a su mochila llamo al pequeño dragón y comenzó a llevar a la pequeña niña a las aguas termales que estaban cerca del campamento cuando Sesshomaru decidió quitarle la poca diversión y paciencia a la pobre de nuestra heroína.

Yo no he dicho que pueden ir HUMANA-

Eso a mí no me importa DEMONIO-

Jaken al escuchar la voz de Ahome dirigiéndose así a su amo, trata de golpearla con el báculo de dos cabezas, pero más rápido de lo que el pobre sapo pudo darse cuenta Ahome golpeo el báculo dejándolo fuera del alcance de el enano verde, y poco después se coloco justo a su espalda con su mano cerca de la yugular diciendo en una voz muy baja para que Rin no se alterara mas.

Mira sapo, ese demonio no es mi dueño, no pertenezco a NADIE y el no es superior a mí, así que no interfieras si no quieres ser un sapo desmembrado ¿está claro?- a lo que Jaken asintió con la cabeza temblando un poco alejándose rápidamente para recoger su pobre báculo.

Humana, no puedes ir, y tengo que hacerte unas preguntas- dijo Sesshomaru mientras pensaba – es increíble la velocidad de esta niña, a lo mejor entrenándola podría ser de gran ayuda para derrotar a Naraku, y probablemente reclutarla en mi ejercito, debo tenerla bajo mi dominio-

Ahome siendo la persona paciente que siempre ha sido respondió con la voz igual o más fría que la de el – no soy una propiedad, DEMONIO, y en definitiva no pienso ir con ustedes, requiero seguir mi camino-

Sesshomaru ya bastante irritado con la chica se lanza contra ella, tratando de sujetarla por el cuello, Ahome reacciona mas por instinto que otra cosa esquivándolo mientras lo manda a volar con una patada a unos cuantos metros, Sesshomaru que no esperaba ese ataque estaba un poco sorprendido pero se repuso rápidamente – esta humana no es alguien normal ¿Cómo pudo esquivar mi ataque?- mas furioso que antes arremete contra ella con Tokiyin en mano dispuesto a tener una batalla, claro no pensaba matarla pero si en el proceso se perdía su vida eso era algo que no le importaba mucho, podría hacer una buena adquisición en su ejército pero era peor que siguiera con vida usando ese poder para atacarlo en su territorio.

Ahome por su parte sin armas puso los pies firmes en el suelo para después brincar el ataque, ella no lo quería lastimar solo quería tomar su baño e ir al este pero tal parecía que Sesshomaru no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, así que girando su cuerpo en el aire conecta una patada justo en la barbilla del Tai Yokai, para después, correr hacia a él y luchar solo con sus manos, Sesshomaru viendo las intenciones de ella se mueve rápidamente para no ser herido, la batalla duro varias horas sin dar un ganador cuando el pequeño dragón chillo por angustia lo que distrajo a Ahome el suficiente tiempo como para que Sesshomaru la golpeara en ese momento y lograra detenerla del cuello en el piso.

-Date por vencida humana tú no eres rival para este Sesshomaru- dijo este, sin siquiera parpadear con su mirada fría, tanto como para congelar el infierno, y con una minúscula mueca de disgusto por haber tocado algo tan bajo como una humana, que ahora parecía darle más problemas de lo que él había pensado.

Ahome sintiendo como el aire se retiraba poco a poco de sus pulmones con la poca voz que aún le quedaba responde –jamás seré sometida o seré inferior a ti Sesshomaru- mientras lo mira con odio y algo de rojo mezclado en sus ojos casi platas.

La batalla de miradas siguió su curso cuando al fin Ahome cansada de esa posición, patea al Yokai con su rodilla justo donde cualquier macho siente dolor, no importa que tan fuerte sea seguro tendría que sentir ESO!!!!! Y con toda la fuerza que logro acumular alcanzo su objetivo.

Sorprendido Sesshomaru siente un agudo dolor en su parte más intima lo que hace que este haga un sonido ahogado de su garganta como si se hubiera quedado sin aire, cayendo al suelo sin poder moverse.

Ahome sin perder tiempo y sin admirar su gran trabajo, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas corre a una velocidad increíble para desaparecer en el bosque huyendo a lo que cree es el este.

Hola lectores:

Bueno les dejo parte del cap. 5 ya se que no he escrito mucho y lo siento, este fic si va a ser terminado pero lentamente ya que debido a mi escuela y alguna que ptra falla técnica estoy reescribiendo la historia y estoy acordándome como iban las cosas.

Por otra parte muchas gracias por los revews, a todos y mas por tenerme tanta paciencia .

Voy a tratar de tardarme menos

Por todo mil gracias a todos.


End file.
